Ala Auro
by Ipputasai-sha Sen'nin
Summary: The adventures of a blonde haired, red eyed Maelstrom and his rag tag group Ala Auro (Gold Wings), as they storm the shinobi and mage world with their awesomeness. Watch as the blonde haired, red eyed Maelstrom... the son of Nagi/Arika or Minato/Kushina?...and his secretive past will cause a greater tempest to move the world to a new and progressive era or the Apocalypse.


**This is my first attempt… the previous one being discarded…**

**This one will have elements from various anime and manga, but will be limited to the world of 'Mahou Sensei Negima!' and 'Naruto' universe.**

**So in advance, I do not own any copyrights to any characters I borrow from different manga/anime, aside from the OC's…**

**And on happier note: **

Happy New Year Folks!

* * *

It had been more than over a year since he had last seen the boy. Last being his visit to the village where the boy was residing to check up on him, and in that one year a lot had come to happen…

Negi Springfield had finally graduated of the magical academy at Wales and was now working on a training assignment that were a way to make young mages make ready for the outside world. It had come to a surprise to him when he learned that the Negi had been shipped off to Japan to be a teacher to middle school girls has his assignment; the idea of a ten year old teaching fourteen-fifteen year old girls was hilarious and questionable, but when he was given the name of the academy that the boy was shipped off to it finally did make sense.

Mahora Academy is the very place where thousands of Negi's questions could be answered, and is a place where he would start on the path of a destiny that would one day burden the young boy's shoulder.

But now wasn't the time to think of it, being here at Mahora he decided to enjoy the Mahora Festival that was going on in Mahora, it was a very renowned event throughout Japan.

But being here for the last few hours he had a very odd feeling, or rather it would be rightful to say that what he was sensing was not something so easily achieved. For the last few hours he was seemingly sensing four Negi, and as far as he knew Negi Springfield did neither know the clone technique nor it seemed to be other form of magic involved in the existence of those Negi's, and if his senses were not making a fool out of him then somehow someway all the Negi Springfield he sensed were real and not clones. The very idea was unsettling his mind and it garnered attention and investigation.

But for some reason he decided to play the problem no heed for the time being, for he had a festival to enjoy. And enjoy the festival he did, for the festival had a lot to enjoy for even a recluse as him.

His next stop was class 3A, the class that Negi Springfield was a homeroom teacher to.

And so he made his way towards Mahora Middle High building no. 1, the building in which class 3A was.

* * *

In all seriousness she wanted nothing of this, but being a member of class 3A she had to do it, for even Negi had contributed to the Heart Beat Girl's Haunted House, and so now dressed in a blood red western gown reaching up to her ankles and covering her feet, the sleeves covered the lower part of her shoulders, showing her creamy white skin underneath, along with the upper half of her chest she stood as one of the escorts of one of the paths through the Haunted house.

Luckily for her no one had yet opted to walk the haunted house through her door, she just had that annoyed and pissed off look that screamed death and danger if she was chosen, and to her surprise it had been around fifteen minutes that she had been standing here. She just had to endure it for another fifteen minutes and she would be out of this stupid duty.

One of the only reasons she agreed to be on the duty in hopes that Takahata-sensei decided to come on a tour of the haunted house…

But apparently luck wasn't on her side and she did not know of it as another guest came along.

She watched with curious eyes as a boy probably no older that sixteen-seventeen walked alongside Shiina and somehow his face hold a completely impassive look, or at least what could be seen of his face, though for some unknown reason she felt herself drawn into those crystal red orbs.

So drawn she was in those eyes that she failed to notice that he had chosen to go along her path…

"Shall we?" he questioned as he stood by the door…

It was then she realized that she really was lost looking into his eyes, and from the snickers of her classmates it seemed like they had not missed it.

"H-Hai…"

And she quickly walked through the door alongside the boy to avoid the snickers of her classmates.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"I did."

"I too…"

"Who would've thought that she could actually have a normal taste in men?"

"Well, it wasn't like he was normal…"

"Yeah, he seemed so mysterious."

"Especially that mask of his…"

It was true; the red-eyed boy that just entered the haunted house wore grey tennis shoes, a pair of black jeans, a black blazer, a white button-up undershirt, and possibly another black undershirt beneath the white undershirt from which a mask reached out to obscure the lower-half of his face. But the most intriguing of his features were his spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair and bright crystal red orbs for eyes… those just stood out above all.

"His eyes were really alluring."

There was no opposition against it…

"But he did not even react to my costume and sexiness…"

"Maybe you don't look as sexy and saucy as you should…"

"But did you see the way he looked at her…"

"_Yeah…_"

They had all seen, even if it had only passed those red orbs for a splitting second or two, a look that seemed to appreciating her and drinking her form to the entity, but surprisingly it wasn't a look that consisted of desire, lust or craving, rather it was of happiness and relief. It was utterly confusing.

"I sense a story…"

"Then what are we waiting for… it's almost time for closure."

And so quickly closing the Heart Beat Girl's Haunted House the girls of 3A rushed inside the room that the two had walked in to…

It was time for 3A girls to show their awesome ninja skills.

* * *

"A corridor… I was under the impression that we entered the class," the boy said as he impassively looked around the dark corridor which looked like the interior of an old English castle; the walls were covered in cob webs, and the whole area looked old.

"This is one of my classmate's inventions," she answered.

"Interesting…" he said… and it truly was, for a student had somehow made spatial changes with the help of technology, a truly amazing work of a genius.

And the two silently walked through the interiors of the castle, not a word said between the two apart from the continuous glances that she sneaked at him.

Finally the first of the tyrants appeared in the form of two werewolves, or it would be right to say two small girls dressed in blood red leotard which left very little to the imagination (but there wasn't much to imagine), devil's horns, wings and tail, and the trident too, and by the looks they were twins. They were trying to look menacing, but looked more like two evil pranksters on the loose…

"She comes…"

"She comes!"

"The fair maiden arrives…"

"… and brings along with her a handsome hero."

"But all is for naught…"

"… for she will feast on her blood…"

"… and they on her body and bones…"

From the shadows walked out two wolves, or rather werewolves as the two girls were dressed in werewolf costume with fur which matched their hair color (the first blue and the other red) which that had its fur shaved from their top and midriff and down their legs. Unlike the devil-twin duo these two werewolves looked more like middle school girls and had more feminine features, which the suits left very little to imagination. The two seemed to try and carry a blood-thirsty look…

"The fair maiden, the fair maiden, we feast on her skin and bones…"

Even if both seemed uncomfortable in their costume, especially the blue one, they growled the words in a perfect synch…

And then a tune played which could be only associated to Frankenstein Legend walked out of a room a girl dressed as a Frankenstein in a white revealing outfit, especially the chest area which barely held back those 90+ globes…

"AUUUUHHHH!"

And she went onto doing a truly sexy and cute Frankenstein impersonation as she slowly made her way towards them, or rather towards the fair maiden…

Now that the boy looked at his side to the fair maiden he had accompanied to this _castle_, she seemed to be adorning the role of the 'Virginal Maiden Caught in Danger' to perfection as tears streamed down her fear-stricken face and was shaking like a leaf on windy day…

"Save me… oh, great hero!"

If not for the mask, the boy was certain that the girls could see the pink hue on his cheeks and the small amount of blood trickle down his nose.

"I will _princess_… have faith in me."

And then came in the final appetizer…

"_Foolish humans, to wander into my castle, for a maiden and a man, it spells death._"

A voice boomed throughout the castle, it had a ring of true evil to it, but also at the same time it felt…

"_The only escape to you foolish man would be of abandoning the maiden, so I the Queen of the Night can feast on the virgin blood._"

And then she floated in wearing a red-black leotard and a black cloak, her long unrestrained golden hair swaying wildly with the wind and a face and sparkling blue eyes which held an impassive look that screamed her wish to be anywhere but here. But that was not what had his attention; it was rather the fact that she was almost as tall as the devil twins…

Looking at his sides he found the girl he accompanied with starting with the Fainting Maiden Act… the place outside really did justice when it mentioned that the cuteness factor was the highest (three stars).

It was really to holding himself as his eyes scantily scanned the seven girls in the room with him… two devil twins in their orange-pink hair, one with two small ponytails and an innocent look while he others done in two buns and a mischievous smirk, the blue furred werewolf that seemed completely uncomfortable and held the purest of looks, the red furred werewolf did seem slightly out of her comfort zone but held the cutest of looks, the hottest of the Frankenstein with the largest of bosoms adorning a clueless expression, the cutest of vampires he had ever laid his eyes on, and then there was the _princess_ doing the cute act of the virginal maiden… it was a wonder that he held onto the impassive look.

But him being him he decided to spice things up…

Looking directly into the blue impassive eyes of the vampire he spoke, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I am no virgin. So ha! No blood for you."

Thud…

It was a good thing that the wires that held onto the blonde vampire afloat held on or she would be tasting the ground beneath. But so couldn't be said about princess as she literally as she fell flat on the ground, while there were huge sweat drops hanging the forehead of the other girls with visible red hue staining their beautiful faces.

"It is not you who I am talking about, it is the fair maiden I want," the vampire roared pointing her finger at the girl next to him to emphasis her point.

"Oh!" the boy said with a look that screamed 'Eureka! I Made A Discovery'.

Turning around to look at the young maiden who had by now steadied herself to her feet he couldn't help but ask, "Say _princess_, are you a virgin?"

Wham!

The sound vibrated through the room as the maiden literally kicked the face of the hero…

"Asuna-san, we aren't supposed to hurt the customers," the two werewolves were really putting their all to hold back a very furious maiden.

"Leave me! I am just going to teach him what questions he should and should not ask a maiden," the furious Asuna bellowed trying to free herself from the grasps of the werewolves.

"Hey, I just wanted to be sure that I was saving the right maiden, she was very specific about her type," the boy answered standing up and pointing at the blonde vampire at the later part of his statement… you could easily tell that the kick of Asuna had drawn a small amount of blood of his face from the blood-stain on the mask.

"WHY YOU? LET ME FREE! LET ME FREE!" Asuna screamed as by now the devil twins were also on the job of restraining her.

Apparently not all were in the same boat as Asuna and the girls restraining her, for the Frankenstein and the vampire seemed to find the proceedings quite amusing, and finally the vampire couldn't help but had to ask…

"Say fool, is that blood the result of the kick or what you saw when the idiot-gorilla kicked you?"

"What can I say chibipire, I am a hot-blooded male-teen…" he answered.

You could clearly see the red on the face of Asuna and the girls restraining her, the dress Asuna wore would clearly give a very private view with the kick she just delivered to the red-eyed blonde…

But they could not think any further about that as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to a freezing level and all in the room felt it hard to breathe…

"_Chibipire_?"

The eyes of all six girls in the room turned to the floating vampire, and the very moment regretted it as they watched the unrestrained fury in those blue orbs…

"Yep… its chibi and vampire all rolled into one."

The girls looked at him with horror-filled eyes; couldn't he see the danger he was in.

"By the way…" red mirthful orbs looked directly into the blue rage-filled ones "… if in a couple of years or so when you are all grown up and all and if by then your preferences have changed do come visit me, I am willing to show you the wonders of the union of a man and a woman."

A stunned silence rang through the room at the blonde's declaration, silent so defiant that they could even hear the light shuffling of those hidden behind the secret doors and the noise on the outside of the class…

"You… You… I'LL KILL YOU!" the vampire roared, this time in fury, struggling against the strings that held her afloat "… WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL REAP YOU APART, I WILL SHRED YOU TO SMITHEREENS, SHOVE A SPEAR DOWN YOUR GUT, FREEZE YOUR BALLS COLDER THAN ARCTIC, -"

And her insults continued to become _more colorful_ as she struggled with the strings to set her free, but the boy seemed to pay her no heed as he walked up to the stunned Asuna, his eyes no longer held the mirth that seemed to be there since the arrival of the blonde vampire, but instead held a genuine look as his red orbs looked into the heterochromatic eyes of Asuna…

Asuna didn't know why as a dark blush streamed her face as she felt the index and middle finger of the blonde's right hand placed on her forehead. An unknown feeling and strange warmth coursed through every fiber of her body, a feeling that felt both foreign and familiar at the same time.

"To have grown from a doll to such a lively and energetic girl blessed with friends… old-ciggy Gateau was right in entrusting you to Takamichi. You truly have grown beautiful in looks and life, _princess_."

And with that the blonde walked away leaving behind a room full of stunned girls, both in view and hidden, even the blonde vampire had suddenly quieted down and her eyes trailed the leaving figure of the blonde…

But the girl in question had her eyes glazed with a memory of the past, the same dream she had after their arrival from Kyoto…

* * *

_It was just happening like the dream she had back then, she waking up in a deserted place and that sophisticated looking old man close by…_

"_Yo, are you awake little lady? If you want to wash your face, you should head that way."_

_And just like last time her body moved to the place to where that sophisticated looking old man was pointing at, but now that she had a second look at him she could see the startling similarities between the sophisticated looking old man and Takahata-sensei, not in looks but rather in sense of style and presence…_

_And just as before she walked to the water body to wash of her face, and once again looking into her own self as a child, and then she looked up to the beautiful starry night…_

"_I'm back."_

"_Whoa, that was quick."_

_She turned around towards the voice knowing full well the person coming along…_

"_I caught three rat-like things!" the newly arrived red head said._

"_Rat-like things, is he going to eat them?" both she and her younger-self couldn't help but wonder._

"_Oh, you're an early riser!" the red head greeted her with a cheery smile…_

_Now that her mind seemed to be clearer, she seemed to recognize the man; he is after all his father…_

"_Good morning, Nagi…" her younger-self greeted…_

_But the big question that plagued her mind was as to how she come to know him and why did he seem so much familiar…_

"_Look at the sky, Asuna… isn't daybreak beautiful?" Nagi asked…_

_And it truly was as his said, the daybreak was a side to behold…_

"_I wish the brat of mine would wake up to see something so beautiful…" Nagi had continued as a sigh released his lips._

_It was then her current her was shocked for the dream from back then had continued unlike the last time… and what did Nagi mean by 'brat of mine', was Negi here too. For some reason she felt it wasn't so…_

"_Well, it's a good thing that the chaos bringer is still asleep, or God knows the ruckus he would cause seeing these rat-like things you brought along…" the sophisticated old man said as continued to inspect those rat-like things._

_She couldn't help but wonder of the person Nagi and the sophisticated looking old man were talking about…_

"_Wise words, Gateau… wise words indeed," Nagi replied back with a grinning face._

_Gateau… did Nagi just call the sophisticated looking old man… wait, didn't the blonde also say something about some Gateau… old-ciggy Gateau… yes, that was it…_

_But apparently her younger-self wasn't much interested in the conversation between Nagi and Gateau as she walked to the place she was sleeping, and to her eternal surprise another sleeping bag was draped next to hers and someone was sleeping in it, and by the size of the sleeping bag it seemed more like a child…_

_How had she missed that?_

_But her younger-self seemed to be aware of the one sleeping in the sleeping as she gently kneeled down next to the sleeping bag and gently shook the bag…_

"_Wake up! Wake up, Naru-kun!"_

_Naru-kun! Who was that? And why did her young voice held such an affectionate feeling to it?_

_The one in the sleeping bag seemed to shift a bit…_

"_It's too early Asu-chan."_

_A young male voice, a voice about as young as her…_

"_But Naru-kun, the daybreak is really beautiful…" her younger-self tried to reason._

"_I hate mornings!" the one in the sleeping bag replied._

_She felt a bit annoyed at the brat within the sleeping bag, but her younger-self didn't share the same sentiment, rather there was a minuscule change in her features, something that she was certain that only she could see…_

"_Well, if you don't wake up then I guess you wouldn't mind eating rats for breakfast, would you Naru-kun?" her younger-self innocently asked._

_I-It felt so wrong… the small mischievous glint in her mismatched eyes and the small upward curve of her lips… an antipode of what she thought her younger-self to be…_

"_WHAAATTTT?! IN NO WAYS AM I EATING RATS FOR BREAKFAST!"_

_The boy woke up with a scream, his sleeping bag somehow ripped to shreds… it was the first time her eyes looked at him… blonde, spiky hair, fair skin, crystal red orbs for eyes, three whisker-like marks on each cheek and could be a year or two older than her younger-self…_

"_Good to see you rise early brat," Nagi's voice spoke as he and Gateau walked towards them…_

"_See, chaos bringer… no wonder he is named Naruto…" Gateau muttered, but her younger-self caught onto it and smiled…_

_Naruto… the boy's name was Naruto, the one her younger-self called Naru-kun…_

"_What's this tou-san did you already lose your touch so much that the only thing you could catch were rats…" Naruto replied in a teasing tone._

"_They are not rats…" Nagi said with fake anger and before she knew it he was already onto Naruto and had him in a headlock "… they are rat-like things."_

"_Aren't they the same thing?" Naruto asked…_

"_No, they aren't you squirt…" Nagi replied as he went onto ruffle Naruto's hair and pinch his cheeks._

_While her younger-self smiled at the interaction in front of her, she had only one thought going through her mind…_

_Naruto had called Nagi tou-san…_

_Negi had never mentioned anything about an older brother, but somehow it felt completely right and unknowingly her eyes started to water…_

* * *

"…na…"

"… suna…"

"Asuna…"

"Oi Asuna…"

"What?" Asuna asked, seeing all the 3A girls present at the haunted house around her and all looked slightly worried…

"You spaced out on us Asuna," Kakizaki Misa answered.

"Oh… Eh… Sorry!" Asuna replied… she had spaced out them, hadn't she?

"A tear is streaming down your eyes," Yukihiro Ayaka piped in… her voice could tell her worry for the orange haired, bell-wearing girl.

It looked like the others too seemed a bit worried about that particular thing…

"I-It's nothing…" Asuna replied as she forcefully wiped off those tears…

Luckily for Asuna the girls of 3A knew when to ask questions and when not to…

"Where did Naruto go?"Asuna suddenly blurted out.

"Naruto! Who's that?" questioned Asakura Kazumi.

"The red-eyed, whisker-marked blonde that entered the haunted house with me," Asuna said…

'Whisker-marked!?' the same thought ran the minds the girls surrounding Asuna… none had seen any whisker-like marks, and wasn't he wearing a mask hiding the lower half of his face.

"The blonde hotty, his name was Naruto…" Saotome Haruna spoke… you could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"I-I guess…" Asuna answered now unsure of herself.

"What do you mean 'I-I guess'?" Haruna asked… now her curiosity was maxed.

"I-I don't know…" Asuna replied… she really didn't, or rather she herself was confused.

* * *

The evening was young on the first day of the Mahora festival, and Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the festival, for he was. His main objective of looking for Negi was all but forgotten, or rather was postponed…

But it appeared that magic itself did not want him to postpone meeting the youngest Springfield as he felt the power of the World Tree flare and by his senses the one it was aimed at was Negi, someone seemed to have confessed to the brat… he was well aware of the legend behind the World Tree.

And if it wasn't enough to sense the flare of the World Tree and its aim being Negi, he also sensed the boy to be a confrontation with a couple others. It seemed like someone was already there to stop the boy from doing what the wish implied him to do… but why fight, he didn't understand.

But he couldn't ignore when the tree flared for the second time and again the target was Negi, and so he moved… he could also sense many others converging on the same spot.

* * *

"My, aren't you a bold one," Naruto spoke as he placed a hand on Negi's shoulder stopping him from his advance.

Asuna looked surprised as she found Naruto standing behind Negi and restricting him from advancing any further than he was… the forced kiss seemed so inevitable.

Asuna wasn't the only one surprised, the others were too, especially considering that none had seen or sensed the blonde's arrival.

And before anyone knew, the blonde simply tossed Negi like a ragged doll quite a good distance away from Asuna…

"Wha…?" all yelled in unison.

By now reinforcements had arrived in form of two girls around fifteen year old, one with waist-length bright red hair, blue eyes and whisker-like marks on the cheeks while the other had jet black shoulder-length hair and onyx eyes…

But being trained under people like Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell and Kū Fei and in Evangeline's villa, Negi was able to rightfully land on his feet after the abrupt throw…

"Mr. please stand aside and do not interfere with me trying to fulfill the wishes of Asuna-san and Nodoka-san…"Negi spoke up… his voice clearly drugged with the excess of magic from the world tree and to the surprise of all also held a threatening tone.

"Does this wish of yours have anything to do with forcing yourself on them?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the two girls in questions.

"No… the wish was a Kiss, and I decided it to be a French Kiss," Negi answered in a monotone.

There was a stunned silence on the rooftop as two new reinforcement arrivals along with Naruto just looked on owlishly at the red head child…

"Oh!" Konoe Konoka said in surprise, things were actually making sense now… but it still didn't make her understand as to why Asuna to asked for a kiss from Negi.

Some very disturbing giggles left the lips of Haruna at that as her perverted mind envisioned the child sensei French kissing both Asuna and Nodoka… and so much more.

The three that owlishly stared at Negi turned around to stare owlishly at the girls in question…

"Seriously?" the three couldn't help but blurt out in unison…

But the red head wasn't just finished as she shouted, "what kind of perverts are you in asking a kiss from a child no older than ten? And why is a child aware of a French kiss? And why the hell is your nose bleeding?"

The last question was asked to Naruto and all eyes turned towards him (excluding Negi), and as the red head mentioned there indeed blood clotting on his mask where the nose should be, and the reason was clear to all as those red orbs did not look at Asuna and Nodoka, rather they were focused on the naked frame of the blonde-red magistra- ministra duo…

"IYAAH~~~" the duo shouted trying to cover their naked frame with their hands and anything within hands reach as much as possible.

But before the other girls could act in on for the chastity of the two, Negi was already on the move, though not for the same reason as the girls would have… a powerful palm thrust from the blind-spot of the blonde aimed at his chest which he dodged by spinning on his heels.

The others were quite surprised seeing this, especially Konoka and Haruna, for them it did not make sense, but the likes of Sakurazaki Setsuna and the red head and the one with jet black hair were ready to move on the assist of the blonde. It was a great surprise to Setsuna and Kagurazaka Asuna as they watched the onyx eyes of the girl with jet black hair change to blood red eye with three black tomoe circling around a central pupil.

Meanwhile Negi did not falter when his attack from the blind-spot was evaded and moved onto delivering an elbow strike sideward on the blonde that was evaded by the blonde as he moved a few inches backward but Negi didn't relent as he went onto a double open palm thrust.

"Quite the sneaky brat you are…" Naruto spoke as he moved further backward dodging the double open palm thrust.

Her Sharingan recorded each and every moment of the red-head child as he continued his relentless strikes on the blonde, strikes that involved palm thrusts, elbow thrusts and shoulder strikes. But what interested and amused her was the precision and skills of a child so young, he truly was a genius. But even with all the skills the child had, he seemed to be no match for the blonde, who seemed to be reading each and every slightest movement of the red head child. And the blonde's superiority was proved in stone further as he blocked a palm strike from the child and his hands slithered around his palm, and before even her Sharingan could predict the child was again thrown on the opposite side from the two girls like a ragged doll. She didn't need the Sharingan to tell that the blonde had speed, power and fast reflexes time with him and looking sideward it seemed like her red-head teammate also came to the same conclusion.

The two reinforcements nodded to each other and understanding full well that they wouldn't need to exert themselves here and showcase their abilities.

"Please stand aside Mr., for if you don't I would be forced to take drastic measures," Negi spoke as righted himself from the throw.

"Then do… I will not step aside for the chastity of the _princess_ and blue-haired ojō-chan," Naruto replied to the surprise of Asuna and Nodoka and their faces turned beet-red at his proclamation.

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS…" Asuna shouted at the blonde…

"_Will try_ _princess, will try…_" the blonde replied waving in the direction of Asuna as if dismissing her words making her face turned redder by the second… he certainly didn't seem like intending to stop calling her princess.

While most present found the little bickering (if you could even call it that) amusing, Negi was of a different opinion…

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister…" Negi started his chant.

"That's…" the magically aware looked a bit shocked at the turn of events.

"Don't Aniki…" Albert 'Chamo' Chamomile shouted.

But Negi seemed ignorant of their thoughts and that there was Haruna who looked on curiously as he continued his chant, "Centum et unus spiritus lucis, coeuntes inimicum sagitent (Gather 101 spirits of light, shoot at the enemy)…" light energy surrounded him and his right hand "… Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Lucum (Magic Archer, Convergence of 101 Light Arrows)!"

And from Negi's hand shot forward at Naruto were a hundred and one arrows of light energy…

The Sagitta Magica (Magic Archer) spell empowered by the full potential of Negi's true potential in the unconscious state and aided by the power of the World Tree were fast and precise in hitting the intended target of the caster…

BOOOOMMMM!

All the girls were forced to shield their eyes as the spell impacted its target and caused a great explosion…

"NARU-KUN!" Asuna shouted in desperation and worry as she watched the magic arrows bombard the place where the blonde stood at and caused great explosions.

"Tch, troublesome brat…"

The voice of the blonde vibrated from within the smoke and debris of the explosion, any before anyone could react to the voice, a powerful gale blew from within the smoke and debris blowing it off…

"It's a good thing that I already placed a barrier around the area, or you would be in lot of trouble brat."

The girls just watched with wide eyes as the blonde stood there completely unharmed even after being pelted by about a hundred of light magic arrows and the subsequent explosion, but somehow the blonde seemed completely unharmed, even his clothes showed no indication of being through some sort of explosion.

* * *

His sub-conscious self was trying to fight it with all its strength, but try he might he failed to be in control of his own body, the power and control of the magic of the World Tree was far powerful than his own will. He knew that it was his fault to begin with, he should have been more aware of the surroundings, especially after the warning from the Dean, and it was because of this did he fall under the influence of the World Tree.

Luckily help had arrived in form of Asuna-san and Setsuna-san, but their desire to not take this situation seriously and fight him with seriousness was their downfall in a way, even Takane-san and Sakura Mei-san had not been much of a help.

And when things looked down for Nodoka-san, Asuna-san had to make matters worse by wrongly putting forth her request and he once again sensed the power of the World Tree flood him. It was the last and any hope he had of gaining conscious control over his body was lost as the magic was now suppressing his will too, and after a brief scuffle he had Asuna-san pinned and was ready to fulfill her wish.

It was at that moment he had arrived, the blonde that had so simply walked onto the scene and defied him from fulfilling the wishes of Nodoka-san and Asuna-san. Whatever was left of his consciousness had tried to warn the blonde to step aside, but the blonde refused and went onto say that he would be the one to protect their chastity.

It struck a chord in a negative way with something within him and the remaining of his consciousness was washed away as it gave way for the primal nature of magic, and he attacked the blonde.

The primal him started with the martial arts and fighting skills he learned under Kū Fei-sensei, but for all his skill the blonde was simply the better. No attack, combination or trickery seemed to get within the guard of the blonde as he simply seemed to be seeing through each of his move, and it finally seemed so when he so easily countered him by using his own attack force against him and throwing him quite a distance away.

Even if his subconscious was completely subdued by now, his brilliant mind worked in perfect collaboration with his primal instinct, and so knowing that hand-to-hand combat was not a viable option the mind chose to take a more drastic measure.

It was only after he had casted the Sagitta Magica did he feel the binds on his sub-consciousness and will loosen slightly and it gave him chance to fight back to gain control of his body, but it still was a far-stretch. At the least the sight of the blonde being unharmed and of the mention of the barrier relieved his sub-conscious-self.

But apparently his primal instincts had already decided their next move as…

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω [Kenotētos Astraphsatō de Temetō (Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy)]" he chanted his activation keyword.

'Shit…' his sub-conscious-self couldn't help but think as that was the strongest spell in his arsenal, a High Ancient spell.

And using the immense Mana stored within him, the primal him closed the gap between him and the blonde within a split of a second with the element of lightning crackling and waiting for his command to be unleashed…

"… Δίος τύκος [Dios Tukos (Axe of Zeus)]!" and by moving his index and middle finger in a downward slashing motion he unleashed the lightning element.

To the horror of his sub-conscious-self and all those present, the Axe of Lightning literally cut through the left shoulder of the blonde and down onwards. The shock and horror of it was so primal that even his body driven by the primal instinct was frozen, and he heard the gasps of the other at the sight of the blonde being cut in half from his left.

But to his and even the surprise of all, the half cut blonde suddenly started to waiver and before anyone could understand the gist of it he disappeared.

"An illusion!" he heard the black haired, weird red-eyed girl exclaim in shock…

And so his sub-conscious-self connected the dots, for when the Axe of Lightning had cut through the blonde there was no blood and the other things that should have accompanied someone being sliced through… though it was a great relief for him.

But before his mind and body could take action on the information…

"Troublesome brat…"

He heard from behind and turning around he found the blonde a few feet away from him and in time as he formed an hand sign with the palms of both his hands and outstretched index finger and then he pointed his outstretched fingers in his direction and a golden magic circle flared to life in front of the blonde's hands.

Even before he could have time to react or sense, purple waves of energy rose from the ground around him that tried to envelop him… and envelope him, they did. Try he might he could not free himself from the purple energy that had enveloped his entire being… but the sub-conscious-self was quite happy and at the same time curious of the spell used.

"It is no use trying to break free of my technique brat; this technique is capable of even binding the likes of The Immortal Fool for quite some time, the current you has no hope of freeing yourself from the binds of Ὄγμιος [Ógmios (Ogmios)]."

He had never heard of such a spell in his life before, and the way the blonde said 'my technique' it wasn't hard to think that it was possibly the creation of the blonde… a binding spell in league with High Ancient spells; the blonde was a terrifying and a powerful mage. And who was the 'Immortal Fool' the blonde spoke of?

His subconscious-self had many questions, but the biggest thing to his subconscious-self was the relief that he wouldn't be hurting others anymore nor would he force a French kiss on Asuna-san and Nodoka-san…

And again before he could sense or react, the blonde was on him with his right hand glowing with golden energy which was plunged within his body through his chest…

* * *

"Negi!" "Negi-sensei!" "Negi-kun!" "Negi-aniki!"

The girls and the ermine shouted in shock and horror as the golden glowing hand of the blonde was pierced through Negi's chest… it looked so as they saw it through Negi's back.

And so they rushed to the aide of Negi only to find that the blonde's hand had not pierced child-sensei, rather it was plunged into him. Before they could make head and toe of it, the blonde withdrew his hand out of Negi's chest and along with ripped out a glowing white corporeal form of Negi.

"W-What's that?" Konoka asked, slightly shocked at seeing the magic being used in front of her.

It was Sakura Mei that answered her, for others had no clue of the glowing white Negi and being the best sensor in and around Mahora, "t-that Ne-Negi-sensei (the one that the blonde ripped out of Negi) is no-nothing but a construct of M-Mana…"

"A construct of Mana whose Mana is similar to that of the Mana of the World Tree…" the one with the weird red eye spoke, her voice held a tone of fear.

"Are you certain Shizuka-chan?" her red-head blue-eyed companion asked.

"I am Shio… it is hard for the Sharingan to not see the ambient magic in and around Mahora when the World Tree is glowing with it," Shizuka answered.

The thought that the blonde had ripped the very magic that had embedded within one's body, the very thought was very scary.

And before anyone could say or ask the blonde anything about such an unimaginable feat, the entire construct of Negi started to glow with golden energy and seconds later it exploded in a show of golden and white lights.

"Wow…" Konoka breathed out at the beautiful light show that transpired as the construct was blown off, it really was beautiful.

But they didn't had much to time to ponder on the light show or what had transpired as the purple energy enveloping Negi vanished and the child-sensei slumped to the ground seconds later after the construct was erased from existence…

"Negi!" "Negi-sensei!" "Negi-kun!" "Negi-aniki!"

Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka and Chamo rushed to the side of the slumped Negi, while Setsuna with her sword, Takane with her shadow magic and Mei with her broom were already ready to confront the blonde. As for Shizuka and Shio, the two girls stayed on the edge as they didn't miss that no harm seemed to be done to the child at least physically, and if there was some magical or mental harm done they were ready to step in to.

"What did you do to Negi-sense?" Setsuna demanded as her sword inched closer to the neck of the blonde.

"Other than remove the Mana of the World Tree that embedded the brat's body and forced him to fulfill the wishes of the _princess_ and ojō-chan, nothing else," the blonde answered not in the slightest intimidated by the blade very close to him.

Those conscious were shocked, shocked because the blonde had admitted to their greatest fear when they watched him tear out the white glowing construct of Negi, but at the moment that wasn't the biggest worry for Setsuna as her eyes for a split second looked worriedly at Negi…

Apparently the blonde saw it and said, "Don't worry, the brat is completely fine and will come around in a few minutes. His consciousness needs some time to gain back the control of his body that it lost to the magic of the World Tree…" the grip of Setsuna on her sword relaxed "… though your biggest worry should be meganekko-chan… I don't think she was aware of the secret world of magic before…" the eyes of Setsuna, Takane and Mei widened as they looked at Haruna who was looking at them with wide eyes.

"Well, this is where we part; I will leave it in your hands to explain the situation to meganekko-chan and the brat when he comes around…"

And with that the blonde disappeared into a gust of wind, causing all of them to blink nonplussed of what just transpired…

"This is so surreal!"

It was only the joyous exclamation of Haruna and the stirring of Negi brought them back to their senses.

* * *

"You can come out now."

Naruto called out to the five that had been trailing him for quite some time now, two of them were girls that were there alongside him on the rooftop where he dealt with Negi.

And come out they did…

The black haired onyx-eyed girl from before dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a zipper running down the middle-front, chest-bindings which could be easily reasonably seen through the v-neck opening of her shirt, black arm-guards that covered her forearms and stretched up to reach her upper biceps, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up her stomach to her knees, in which she carries her sword…

The red-head blue-eyed girl with her waist-length red hair done in a single high ponytail and strands framing both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left wearing an orange v-necked top with white short sleeves with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, a black undershirt, white short pants, fishnet as elbows, knee and ankle guards, black low-heeled sandals and a necklace with a crystal blue gem hanging around her neck…

A girl with waist-length dark blue hair in hime-style haircut and has short shoulder-length strands that frame her face, fair skin and white eyes, which have a tinge of lavender in them wearing a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals…

A fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes and long, blonde hair, which is done in a high-ponytail with flattened bangs covering the right side of her face and she dons a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath and also wears fishnet guards on her elbows and a pair of the same over her knees…

And finally a woman in her early to mid twenties with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail and is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash…

The most common traits among the five were the hitai-te (though a couple weren't wearing it around their forehead) they seem to wear, for each had a metal plate with a symbol that looked lot like a leaf, and the other being that all five, even the four girls who seemed to be around fifteen years or so had nicely developed feminine body.

"What can I do for you, kunoichis from Konohagakure?" he asked startling the girls for a second.

"My, my… isn't this a surprise, I was told that very few in this world knew the existence of the shinobi world, much rather Konoha, and yet you stand before me and seem to not only know of Konoha, but also that we are kunoichis of Konoha. Aren't you a mysterious one?" the oldest of the kunoichis spoke, her voice filled with curiosity and a hint of being on guard.

"I am, am I not. It is that I just love to know things; after all they say that knowledge is strength… Mitarashi Anko, a Tokubetsu Jōnin and the former student of Orochimaru, one of the-"

He didn't get to finish his statement as snakes wrapped around him binding him in place, snakes with their jaws open and ready to inject their deadly poison in him…

"You surprisingly know too much…" Anko said in a cheery tone and with a comical face, but her eyes betrayed the look on her face and the tone of her voice as they held a murderous look in it.

The girls with her were already on the edge as the Byakugan and Sharingan flared in existence and the others already had their hands in seals and fighting stance ready to move into action.

"I do… but you still haven't answered my very first question," Naruto replied showing no care of the snakes wrapped around him nor of the others ready to move on him.

It was Shio that answered seeing that Anko did not seem in any mood to reply to the blonde, "Why a mage like you not affiliated to Mahora be helping Mahora solve a situation involving the World Tree?"

"It had nothing to do with Mahora… I did it for the brat," Naruto answered in a non-caring tone.

"Negi Springfield… Why?" Uchiha Shizuka asked… they had been told and had learned of the legacy of the young child teacher, at least from his father's side.

"I have a history with the boy, or rather with people important to the boy," Naruto answered.

"And you're not going to tell us how and why, it seems…" Anko spoke, her voice laid with sarcasm and an under-hint of threat which was echoed through the snakes binding Naruto as they had their fangs inches away from being sunk into the blonde's skin.

"I am not… and is it really a good idea to threaten me…" Naruto voiced in calm, yet deadly tone sending shivers down the least experienced of the five.

The answer he received was in the form of the snakes binding to be more constrict, a violent spinning orb of pure chakra formed in the right hand of Shio, Shizuka's left hand to sparkle with lightning chakra and being concentrated in her palm and releasing a sound similar to the chirping of thousand birds, while the blonde and the white-eye jumped a bit backwards, the former forming a unique hand-seal and the latter entering a combat stance.

Still seeming uncaring of the danger in front of him Naruto continued, "… though I must say I am impressed seeing the variety of jutsus… Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), Rasengan, Chidori, Jūken, Shintenshin (Mind Body Switch) and Dōjutsu the likes of Sharingan and Byakugan… a display of Konoha's versatility…"

And again his words were cut short as this times the snake did not just threateningly hissed, but went onto bare their fangs into the skin of the blonde, who flinched in pain, but the attack hadn't halted…

"**Chidori Senbon!**" Shizuka whispered, and with a horizontal slashing motion with her lightning encased palm she shot forward countless sharp senbons at Naruto, all aimed at his vitals.

The combination of the snake poison and the Chidori Senbon aimed to paralyze did their job as the blonde froze in his place, at least that is what was supposed to be as you could not be certain as the blonde was bound in place by the snakes and he barely showed any signs pain.

"Then we will get answers of you… and I am going to love doing that," Anko replied, her face set in a sadistic smirk.

Anko knew that what they were doing was quite the opposite of their mission, but she just couldn't let the blonde go, for he knew too much for someone so irrelevant. The Dean would come to understand.

But before anything could develop any further, purple waves of energy rose from the ground around the Konoha kunoichis and envelope them, binding all five in their place, and try they might they could not free themselves.

"This is…" Shio said surprised… the Rasengan had already faded out of existence.

Her words were completed by Naruto "…Ogmios, the same technique I used to bind Negi Springfield…"

Their eyes widened as the blonde suddenly started glowing yellow radiating yellow waves of energy and then…

"**Shishikōyō (Lion Brilliance)!**" the blonde whispered, a golden magic circle blazed to life beneath his feet and his body releases a large amount of light covering a wide radius, effectively blinding the Konoha kunoichis and destroying the snakes binding him.

"Do not worry; I intend not to harm you guys…" Naruto replied seeing the distress of the kunoichis being bind as well as blinded "… if it is a chat you want, then I am willing to do if we were to meet under friendly circumstances next time."

By the time the light in the area faded and the kunoichis got their eyesight back there was no sign of the blonde, even the Byakugan failed to find him.

"Damn that brat…" Anko cursed… their main objective was just to inquire about him after the stunt he pulled on Negi Springfield, but all she learned that he did only because of his connections to Negi Springfield, which the boy probably wouldn't know of, and that he was quite knowledgeable about the Elemental Nations and Konoha in particular, especially their jutsus. But in all essence they learned nothing about the blonde, not even his name. And to have someone as knowledgeable and powerful they did not know anything about did not bode well with her.

* * *

The Mahora Martial Arts Tournament was already a big hit, with not only ten million yen as the price money, but also about hundred and sixty contestants. Negi recognized a few of the contestants participating, most of the ones he knew being his students, and to his surprise all of his students that had participated had made to the main tournament. He himself had done pretty well, if you were to ask him… somehow most of the ones that seemed to have progressed to the main tournament he knew them.

But now was the big moment as they were going to announce the draw for tomorrow's matches, of the opponents he and his friends would be facing…

GROUP 1

Takahata T. Takamichi vs. Negi Springfield

Kagurazaka Asuna vs. Sakurazaki Setsuna

Kū Fei vs. Tatsumiya Mana

Inugami Kotarō vs. Colonel Sanders

Group 2

Nagase Kaede vs. Uzumaki Shio

Sakura Mei vs. Uchiha Shizuka

Takane D. Goodman vs. Tanaka

Evangeline A.K. McDowell vs. Naruto

The line up made Negi's head spin, the reason being simple that not only was the first to fight, but also was pitched against Takamichi, a fight that was impossible for him to win.

Now heading to attend Finish-Up Party for Day 1 conducted by his class, his mind reeled back to the list from the tournament and assessed the opponents the people he knew were going to face. It was then he noticed that a couple of his students were going to face their own classmates, the match of Asuna-Setsuna and Mana- Kū Fei had pitted his students against each other. It was going to be hard to choose the one to root for among the two fights.

Then there was Kotarō, Kaede and Evangeline that were also in the tournament and facing unknown opponents… it also helped that he wouldn't have to face Evangeline until the finals, if he were to make it to the finals.

Wait, if what he had seen was right wasn't Evangeline's opponent a guy named Naruto, a name same to the teen that had stopped him from going berserk while trying to fulfill the wishes of Nodoka and Asuna. He hadn't learned much about the boy apart from the fact that apparently all that had had arrived to stop him had been in awe of his abilities and at the same time fear him too… he barely could remember what had transpired when he had been under the spell of the World Tree.

He wondered whether he should give that information to Evangeline, to inform her of his encounter with the teen, an encounter did not recall. A thought that lasted only a few seconds and was wiped out of his mind seeing that person in question was the Maga Nosferatu (The Undead Mage). She had enough experience in years and skills – even if her magic was restricted – to see through the blonde.

And with that he immersed himself into the party hosted by 3A.

* * *

**Info - **

**Naruto/Harem (will include girls not only from Negima/Naruto-verse, but from many other anime/manga)...**

**Possible Mass Harem...**

**Don't go flaming my choices; they are my pick, so suck it.**

**If any suggestions to add another woman/girl to the harem, do post the anime-manga she is from... I may be a fan of anime-manga, but I have not seen or read all of them.**


End file.
